Misletoe
by regina008
Summary: Haley James : Best friend of newly popular hotshot Lucas Scott of the Tree Hill Ravens. Nathan Scott : new student of Haley James tutor extrordinaire. Sparks will fly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I'm sorry to say that I don't own Tree Hill, except for seasons 1 and 2 on DVD.

This is my first story so PLEASE suggestions, commets

I'm the girl that no one really notices. I'm the girl that no one hates, yet no one loves. I probably look ok on the outside. I am. I seem like I have no problems, and truthfully I really don't. I may be considered popular, but I'm not necessarily in the "it" crowd. Everyone knows my name, Haley James, they just forget it sometimes.

No one really thinks of me a lot. I often feel like an afterthought. (Not to say I'm not liked, because I am. I just don't get too much attention, which is ok at times.) Sometimes I wish things were how they used to be. I had a best friend. We went together almost everywhere, just him and me against the world. We're still friends, but ever since he met his half brother and joined the basketball team, we're not as close. If he wasn't hanging out with him, he was hanging out with his girlfriend Brooke Davis. True, the more popular he got, the more I followed and was accepted in a way. I can't help but feel shadowed though, like maybe I'm not my own person. Even though I was accepted, I wasn't really welcomed like Lucas. Even now I still feel left out sometimes.

I'm not exactly complaining, yet I feel overshadowed and unappreciated. I'm still tutor girl, it's just harder now. I can't live up to my best friend, Lucas Scott aka Mr. Popularity Basketball star. The only way I could was if I was a cheerleader (like that's going to happen!!!) I can't live u to my sister Taylor as she puts it "the beautiful rebel". Even though I think I know who I am, I can't help but search. I guess I'm still trying to learn exactly who I am and want to be.

Things are complicated and I am a bit confused. There's actually no drama, but I can't help but feel a little friendless. Sure, the one person who I could really talk to was taken away. I thought things would be the same still, but they're not. Not really anyways. My "friends" don't always invite me. Not even Lucas sometimes! I do understand the rest of them though. We're friends (me, Peyton, and Brooke) but we're not really close. Besides my tutoring students, I can't help but feel a little useless. No one really NEEDS me as their friend, no one really needs advice from me, or to be a shoulder to cry on. I can't really help but feel a little lonely and out of place sometimes.


	2. help! suggestions!

Hey guys here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Please suggestions because I have no idea what im doing.

"Mom, Dad , Taylor???" _whatever_ . Haley wasn't expecting anyone anyways. Her dad and mom were probably on another RV trip, and Taylor was always out with her friends. As she sat in her room finishing her homework, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Her and Lucas used to walk home everyday together. She sort of missed the company.

_Flashback_

"Hey Hales, I'm going to be walking home with Brooke from now on ok?"

_WHAT?_"But Luke, we've been walking together since we were 7!"

"Well, yeah but I'm dating Brooke now and I should probably walk with her. No big deal right?"

_**No big deal??? Yeah. Right. I mean they were still gonna hang out on weekends and stuff. Why was she being so protective?**_

"You're right. We're still gonna hang out weekends though right?"

"of course" he said with a smile. "what else could I possibly do?"

_Flashback_

_Apparently a lot. _She thought to herself.

ring. Ring ring

she tripped on her way to the phone. Ow!

"hello?"

"hey hales. Its luke"

"oh hey luca-luke" she stopped herself. Lately he felt like a stranger to her.

"hah. So Brooke cancelled on me so I was wondering If you wanted to hang out tonight?"

Of course. He only wanted to hang out because Brooke cancelled. But I guess that's better than nothing.

"sure Luke. Pizza?"

"definitely. Besides I need to ask you a favor tonight."

"um ok"

"Hey" she greeted Luke. He was already there and had ordered their usuals.

"Hey"

After a couple of minutes they were talking like how it used to be, just him and her.

"and then when Whitey came and was all like _you know there's a half naked girl in the back of your car son?_"

"I know. That was so humiliating."

They laughed and then Lucas said, " Hales, you know Nathan Scott right?"

"um yeah. Mr basketball star, love em and leave em?"

"yup. That's him. Well I was wondering if you could tutor him. If you don't he'll get kicked off the team."

"and we can't have that now, can we?" she said sarcastically. Lucas wasn't laughing tough so she agreed. Then a group of boys came in including Nathan Scott himself. They sat down with them and started talking with Lucas, herself being ignored. She was about to leave when he said to her

"so when should we meet tutor?"

"umm.. tomorrow 10 o clock, at the beach on the benches."

When she left she felt sort of satisfied but heard one of the boys sayng

"If she wasn't such a nerd, she would be pretty hot."

"Hey Nathan" wow. He was actually on time.

It was their first tutoring session.

"hey. So I'm not really familiar with this thing, so if you could help me out?"

"don't worry. We meet 3 times a week and I do most of the work. " she ended with a smirk.

_Wow Haley James could smirk, who knew?_Nathan thought

For the next couple of minutes he was a complete gentlemen and they talked and joked around, but she knew that it wouldn't be like this in school. She wasn't dumb. For now, she enjoyed this moment.

They had a few more tutoring sessions and actually became….well….friends. They hung out and did stuff together. Even at school they waved to each other while passing in the hallways. They didn't exactly talk but it was a definite improvement.

"Ok class now it's time to change seats. Now make sure to pick a spot where you won't be bothered." Haley just happened to have this class with Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke.

"ready, set go!!!" the teacher said with little enthusiasm.

Haley waited for her name to be shouted out . Around her, she could hear

"ella, sit here!"

"sit here! Sit here!"

She even heard "mouth sit here!"

She waited and waited but no one called her name. So naturally, she sat behind Lucas, who was already in a chair next to Brooke.

She heard awws as she took the seat. She then realized that they didn't want her here so she got up and----

"Haley" and distinctive male voice said.

She spun around. "huh?"

"over here!" she recognized as Nathan's voice. Some people looked at her in shock.

"umm.. ok." She took the seat next to Nathan. He whispered

"hey. I know Brucas can be annoying sometimes so I saved you a seat." She was so shocked. He was so sweet. _I guess I didn't really know him that well_ she thought.

SUGGESTTIONS

Also I was wondering, should I add a shotting scene to speed the relationship up?

SUGGESTIONS

SUGGESTIONS

SUGGESTIONS

SUGGESTIONS

SUGGESTIONS

SUGGESTIONS


	3. realization

Disclaimer: blah blah don't own One Tree Hill or its characters blah

"Haley" Lucas said as he entered Haley's house.  
"Hales" He said once more_. This house was usually empty, but where was Hales?  
_He sat on the couch a few minutes, then flipped open his cell phone and called her.  
"He-laugh-lo" he heard Haley say. He also heard another voice in the background. _That's weird. Who could that be? _Lucas thought.  
"Hey Hales. Where are you? I thought we had plans today." Lucas said  
"Oh mygosh. I'm so sorry Lucas I forgot I already made plans with someone else." She said.  
"Umm…ok. Can we get together this afternoon then?" He asked hopefully. They haven't spent too much time together lately. Besides, it wasn't like Haley to forget about something like this.  
" Sorry Luke. I'm kind of busy today " now she felt pretty guilty. But she was hanging out with Nathan.  
"What are you doing anyways?" Lucas said. He heard a male voice in the background**. Hurry up Hales or you'll miss the movie.** **_Hales _**Lucas thought. **_That's my nick name for her._**  
"Look Luke I really have to go now. Talk later ok? Bye"  
Now Lucas was a little irritated. He just blew her off and barely even apologized! What the hell?

NALEYLALEYNALEYLALEYNALELALEY?????????

Lucas waited for 5 hours before she got home. Where could she be? He thought.

Haley James walked in her house with a goofy grin on her face. She hadn't had this much fun in a while. Nathan had a way of making her smile and laugh. Just his presence brightened up her day. Besides the fact that his smirk made her shiver down her spine. He was just so…..so-----  
"Haley. Is that you?" Her thoughts were interrupted.  
"Is that you Luke?" What is he still doing here? She thought.  
Luke saw her. Suddenly he was taken aback. She was smiling so much. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she didn't make an attempt to look good in front of him, but she was so naturally beautiful. And that smile--that smile was so…so…---- WAIT this is Haley James. How can I be thinking about this? We're just friends.  
"umm….earth to Luke." she said.  
"Where were you? I've been sitting her for like…5 hrs." Luke said  
"Just hanging out." she replied.  
Suddenly he felt angry. He had been waiting here and her answer was just hangin out!??????  
"Hales" he said in an irritated voice "you blew me off today. I waited here and now you're just going to squeeze me into your schedule? Geez hales. You're really being a bitch." he said. What was her problem?  
"what?!" she said now as irritated, if not more, as him.  
"What's my problem? You realize you were just going to hang out with me today because no one else could? Do you know I've only talked to you twice this week? Your schedule was probably just to busy to talk to me at school, or at the café, or.. You could've even texted me and id've been happy! Geez Luke." Do you want to know what my problem is Luke? My problem s that my best friend " she said best friend very slowly and sarcastically "has been putting me last on his to-do list! Do you know how many times I've called and you haven't called me back? Do you know how many times you've blown me off for Brooke or the guys!!!!???? The team ALWAYS needs you. Brooke ALWAYS needs you! You've been so caught up in everyone else that…you…you've forgotten about me." she said breathing heavily now.  
Tears were streaming down her face.  
"I-I'm sorry" Lucas said. He put out his arms to hug he but she pushed him away.  
"Just save it, ok?" She said in an icy, cold voice.  
The look in her eyes killed him. He saw the hurt and pain in her eyes. He wished he could just fix it. But he couldn't. "I'm sorry Hales; I never, ever meant to hurt you." He stuck his hands in his pockets and put his head down solemnly. He put his head up once more.   
"Just remember Hales, you have …………….and always will be, my best friend." Then he walked out the door still trying to grasp on to that little piece of hope that she would forgive him. He touched is neck and reached for his best friend's chain given to him a long time ago. But instead of the chain, he felt another necklace, Brooke's necklace that had replaced it.

As Lucas walked home, he felt something in his pocket. It read

_**Haley to Lucas**_

I wait by your door

Just to hang out like it used to be

I guess you just forgot again

I guess we grew apart

I wish that nothing ever changed

That you were still my best friend

But who are we kidding

We are living in the past.

The good ol' days

Didn't last

Sometimes I'd like to ask you

As we pass down the halls at school

Have you forgotten the moments we shared?

Cuz you were my best friend

And I know you cared.

But you left me behind

Now pom-poms wave in front of my face

The girl next door,

Isn't that impressive anymore.

Have you forgotten?

Where's that necklace

I bought you long ago?

It's probably collecting dust somewhere

I bet you just don't know.

I'm sitting here holding the other half

My part says the "best"

But I guess that's not the truth anymore

As I see you walk out of the door

I am crying on the floor

I guess we drifted apart

So I stand up and dry my eyes

And throw away the other half of the heart.

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Please R and R


	4. to readers

**To readers**

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. They are really awesome. I know I might sound selfish but before Im gonna wait until I get like…5 more reviews b4 I update. Leave suggestions. **

**Love and peace**

**-reg**


End file.
